The present invention relates to a grounding device, particularly such a device for rapid employment in a temporary installation.
Grounding devices for conducting current into the earth are well known in the art. For permanent installations having water or sewer pipes, various types of clamps can be used on such pipes to provide a low resistance ground. Such pipes are not usually installed for temporary installations and therefore other types of grounding devices must be utilized.
Well known temporary grounding devices fall into two general categories, those that make subsurface contact with the earth and those that make surface contact with the earth. Of the subsurface types, the simplest and best known is the metal stake which is driven into the earth. The peripheral size of the stake and the subsurface characteristics of the earth at the particular grounding location, determine the depth to which the stake must be driven. A wire buried in a shallow ditch constitutes another subsurface type. The ditch is plowed into the earth and the length thereof is determined by the diameter of the wire and the subsurface characteristics of the earth at the particular grounding location. Of the surface types, the simplest is a mat of interwoven wire, which generally conforms to the contour of the earth's surface when disposed thereon. The area of the mat is determined by the weave mesh thereof and the surface characteristics of the earth at the particular grounding location. To improve the mats electrical contact with the earth's surface, metal pegs are driven into the earth to press parts of the mat there-against. In another surface type, a wire is disposed on the earth and held thereagainst with metal pegs that are driven thereinto. The length of the wire is determined mostly by the surface characteristics of the earth at the particular grounding location and the number of pegs utilized.
Of course, use of either a surface or subsurface type of grounding device requires time which is a precious commodity in urgent situations, such as the establishment of a temporary military installation in the field.